


Wait - who?

by SilverDragon00



Series: The Hinata Family AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, Family, Gen, Hinata Family Au, Humor??, M/M, Sort of AU, its good, shouyou's twin, tobio's pov, twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou is late for practice. This is a bit odd, but it's nothing compared to seeing two Shouyous standing in the doorway to the gym.</p><p>“I’m still confused, who the heck are you?”</p><p>"Hinata Shouji!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait - who?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was very much inspired by the Kageyama Family AU, but I like the idea of Hinata having a huge, crazy, artistic family. So I did this.
> 
> Yup.
> 
> This is a one-shot but it's part of a series.

Tobio has never met Shouyou’s family. It shouldn’t be an odd thing, but for some reason, Tobio thought it was. Shou had met his small family (he lived alone with his mom and dad) but Tobio had not met a single Hinata other than Shouyou. He only knew for sure that Shouyou had a mom and a sibling named Natsu, and he even only knew that because he had a seen a text on Shouyou’s phone from Hinata-san about a sister named Natsu. It really shouldn’t bother him, but they’ve been dating for a month now and Shouyou hasn’t invited him over once. 

He never asked though, because he’d meet them eventually. So he pushed all of his questions about the Hinatas to the back of his head for now. Until one day before practice when something no-one was expecting had happened.

 

X x X x X

 

Shouyou hadn’t shown up for practice yet, which was a bit unusual, but Tobio figured he had gotten held back by a teacher or something and they began practice without the middle blocker. They were about twenty minutes into running their drills when Shouyou ran through the gym door, panting.

“What took you so long, we-” Tanaka had shouted but stopped when Shouyou suddenly bowed low.

“Sorry for interrupting!” He said, then quickly looked back up, still trying to catch his breath, slightly hunched over, “Have you guys seen Shou? I accidently grabbed his bag this morning and his homework is in here,” He said holding up the yellow bag.

Everyone in the gym stopped moving and looked at the him, confused.

Shouyou looked around at all of them, and tilted his head, “What?”

“Hinata, what are you talking about?” Sugawara asked.

The boy lifted the bag again, “I have Shou’s bag with his volleyball jersey and homework, so he must have mine. Do you know where he is? I really need to get my bag from him.”

Nobody answered, still confused. What the hell was he talking about? Did he hit his head or something? Was he playing a game? Shouyou turned and looked directly at Tobio, his eyes lighting up, “Oh, Kageyama, you’re in the same class as Shou, right? Do you know where he might be?”

Something was definitely wrong. Shouyou hadn’t called him by his surname in months, why would he do it now? Tobio stepped towards the doorway, his face puzzled, “Shouyou, what are you-”

The carrothead suddenly burst out laughing, bending over and dropping the bag. The rest of the team looked at each other in even more confusion. What was so funny? Had Shouyou finally gone insane?

“You- you- ahahahaha!” He laughed, putting a hand on the doorframe, “You think I’m- hahaha!”

“What are you talking about, dumbass?” Tobio asked, his face darkening.

He caught his breath and looked up, “Sorry, ha, I just thought you could tell the difference. I’m not Shouyou, I’m Shouji.”

That’s when Tobio noticed that this kid was taller than Shouyou by a few centimeters - and his hair was slightly longer, going past his ears.

“Wait- who?” Nishinoya suddenly said from across the court.

“Hinata Shouji!” He smiled. “I can’t believe you guys thought I was Shou. Wait - does that mean last time we talked you thought I was Shou?”

“I’m still confused, who the heck are you?” Tanaka asked.

This kid - Shouji - laughed. “I’m Shou’s twin. I can’t believe you guys didn’t know, we’ve talked before! I was outside of that little store that make great meat buns and we were talking about sports magazines.”

“What! I thought that was Hinat - er, Shouyou!” Yamaguchi chimed in from where he stood next to Tsukishima.

Before Shouji had a chance to respond, another carrot head ran into the gym, tripping on the step and almost falling. “Sorry I’m late guys! My teacher had me re-take a test!” Shouyou - the real Shouyou - apologized, looking sheepish. “Oh, hey Ji,” he said, looking at his -  _ twin??? _

Shouji grinned, and pointed into the gym, “They thought I was you. I don’t think they know we are twins.”

“Really?” Shouyou looked back at the team and laughed, “Guys, you’ve  _ talked _ to Shouji before!”

Everyone was staring at the two identical Hinatas in complete shock. Even Tobio hadn’t known - how could he have not known?! Nishinoya finally spluttered out something about how no-one ever seen them together and they look identical.

Shouyou and Shouji looked at each other and Shouyou said, “No way, I’m 162.8 centimeters and Ji is 170.2 he’s way taller.”

He was right, Shouji was noticeably taller, but other than that they looked exactly the same, right down to their unruly orange hair and bright smiles. Tobio was completely floored by the fact that he had never seen the two together before now, and that Shouyou had  _ never once _ mentioned having a twin.

“How have we never seen you together?” Tobio asked.

“I’m in a different class, and we don’t walk home together because I have basketball practice at a neighborhood association down the road. The only time we are really together is at home,” Shouji said with a shrug, then looked at Shouyou, “Here, I accidently grabbed your bag this morning,” he said, handing the yellow duffel to Shouyou.

“Oh yeah,” Shouyou thanked him and handed the tan bag he was holding to Shouji.

Shouji then turned to the gym and bowed again, saying, “Sorry for interrupting your practice!” Then he turned to Shouyou and said, “I’m going to be late to basketball if I don’t rush, so see you at home!” 

The taller twin waved and ran out of the gym. Shouyou leaned out of the doorway and yelled, “Mom told me you need to buy milk tonight!”

They could just barely hear Shouji’s reply and then Shouyou turned back to his team, who were still at staring at him in disbelief. “What?”

“You have a twin and somehow never mentioned it?” Daichi asked.

Shouyou shrugged, “I guess I just didn’t think to bring it up. It’s hilarious you didn’t realize though, because a few of you have spoke to him before,” he laughed.

“Any other secret siblings we should know about?” Nishinoya joked, picking up a volleyball and trying to balance it on his finger. The others slowly started to go back to doing their drills until they heard Shouyou’s reply.

“Well I have thirteen siblings but none of them are really secrets.”

The shocked shouting and sounds of Noya and Tanaka falling to the ground could be heard from down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Shouji (Male)-  
> Age: 16, Shouyou's twin, in high school  
> Name Means: Soaring second son  
> Height: 170.2  
> Passion: Basketball
> 
> X x X  
> I literally already have all Shouyou's siblings planned out and oh boy this will be fun.


End file.
